Third party administrators, insurance companies, and large self-funded corporations (herein “Payers”) adjudicate claims, compare them to the benefit plan and make the decision to write checks in payment for the claims. Currently, Payers are required to print checks and explanation of benefit (EOB) forms for delivery to the health care providers. The EOB lists the amount the health care provider billed the Payer's company and the amount the Payer's company paid on the claim. It may also list the contractual discount amount and the patient responsibility. If the claim is denied, the EOB will explain the reason for denial. It has been estimated that the check and EOB forms cost Payers approximately $4.50 each.
The This creates inefficiencies to for all Payers that must coordinate payment for medical services. This includes, including, but is not limited to, insurance carriers, government entities, and non-profit organizations.
A long-felt but unfulfilled need in the art is a system to reduce the transactional costs incurred by the payers and speed up the delivery and funding of payments by weeks.